


Kincaid Boys open a Ask

by K_rbTrash



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Marks, F/F, F/M, First Work and Im scared, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon but not at the same time, Rad and Enid are suspicious, T.K.O has more control, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Why am I bad at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash
Summary: (FIRST WORK ON AO3)Kaio "K.O" Kincaid recently found out about asks and decided to open one for himself, unknowing of the people outside of his own universe.  T.K.O is dragged into this mess by K.O, who hopes it would strengthen their bond with each other, maybe a little more than he had hoped.
Relationships: Dendy & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid & K.O. & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid & Radicles & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!), K.O. & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), K.O. & Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), K.O./Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. "Asks Open"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, First Work on AO3 and I am awful scared about what this will bring me.  
> So I need tips and ideas.
> 
> Anyways, this will actually feature other users comments, similar to Hanahaki AU.  
> You will be called askers, but you won't have as much power like in Hanahaki. (But you still have some)
> 
> Well, lets not waste any more time!

It was a Thursday, with sunny skies and white fluffy clouds. In Lakewood Plaza Turbo, Gar's Bodega was having a slow day. Not that it mattered to its employees, they were just hanging out and chatting. Besides K.O, he was in the corner eating some Lightning Nachos while on his phone.

The Purple Haired employee got up from her spot on the counter and walked over to K.O. "Hey Brush head! What you reading?"

K.O suddenly looked up from his phone to stare at Enid. "Oh, I just wanted to see what these Asks things were. I may open one for myself." Enid stared for a second, trying to process what K.O meant.

"You mean like, people get to ask you questions about your life and random things?" Enid was slightly concerned at this idea. K.O was only 6-11 years old, he was innocent and the internet had way too many people that could completely ruin him.  
K.O nodded with a smile as he stuffed the last of the nachos into his mouth. "Maybe it could be fun!"

Enid wasn't so sure. "Ya, _Fun_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Enid doesn't like this idea of K.O opening something like an Ask. She knows the internet could have some strange and questionable people.
> 
> Well anyways, asks are open! Try not to break the poor child.


	2. Rad gives some Tips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, my mistake uhm
> 
> Yes this is an au, K.O will tell you how in the small chapter

**_Anonymous_ ** _Asked_

_"Maybe you should tell us more about yourself, so we can form some questions off what we know and dont know!"_

~~\-----~~

"Huh, I didnt really think of that, but what is so special about me that would make me stand out?" K.O thought for a second before Rad came up behind him.

"What about your black marks?" He said, pointing to K.O's hands.

"Rad, these are just birthmarks, nothing more." K.O gave him a nervous chuckle, making Rad a little suspicious.

Just then, Rad noticed the black marks crawling up K.O's wrists. "Are you sure those are just birthmarks, little bud?"

K.O looked away from Rad and back down to his frog-phone, "Yep, Just birthmarks. That's what mommy says."

Rad eyed K.O, he was obviously hiding something and it didn't feel like it was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by tainted hands? Yes, but this K.O was born with them


	3. Night and Morning Asks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O has a couple more asks, from the same person.

**-=- Night -=-**

K.O walks into his room, hair wet from his shower. His phone lights up as another ask comes through.

_**Anonymous** Asked_

_"How does your mom think about you having a Ask page?"_

**_~~\-----~~ _ **

"Oh, mommy doesn't mind me having one. She says as long as I am safe on the internet, It should be okay!" He yawns, scrolling through the empty page. He frowns, disappointed that he hasn't gotten many asks yet, well besides from **_Anonymous_**. _Wait a minute._ "Is this the same person as last time? Is there only one person looking at my page?" He attempts to find out, but hears Carol tell him its time for bed. K.O sets his phone down and climbs up to bed, waiting for his mom to tuck him in.  
"Night Peanut." Carol says, landing a kiss on his forehead. "Night Mommy."

**-=- Morning -=-**

With a mighty yawn and a stretch, K.O gets up and gets ready for the day. As he comes back, another ask comes through.

_**Anonymous** Asked_

_"Morning K.O, I hope you like pancakes! I will say, I am the same from before. Maybe people are shy to ask. Anyways, have a good day!"_

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

"Pancakes? Of course I like pancakes, but why would you bring that up? Also, aren't you also shy? I mean, you ask as ano- a- how do you say that word?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May just cross post to actually get some asks... I just want people to interact with the story :(


	4. Children Cheering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy comes by to say hi

_**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1** Asked_

_"What's up, K.O.?"_

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

"Oh wow, that's a strange name." K.O says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ya, what gives? Who would support someone like buttman?" Rad says, behind K.O staring at his phone. "They get beat by yours truly everyday, they couldn't possibly be number 1." Rad smiles, thinking about how he beat Raymond yesterday.

"Anyways, I'm doing great. _**Anonymous**_ actually guessed pancakes for breakfast this morning and it was perfect! Thanks for asking."

The Bodega doors open, as children cheer in the background, revealing Dendy. The Kappa walks over to K.O with a smile. "Hello K.O" K.O immediately smiles back. "Heya Dendy, Whatcha need?"

"I am only coming by to visit." The Kappa said, adjusting her glasses/goggles. "You could've caught K.O on break if you came 12 minutes later." Enid was sitting on her prized spot, the counter. "I mean, that is unless Boxman decides to attack before then." She looked down at the Kappa and K.O.

"Maybe I will take my break! I'd like to chat with Dendy a little anyways."

**Suddenly, the Bodega Alarm goes off, signalling a Boxman Attack.**


	5. Boxbot Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxbots Attack the Bodega again, but something seems to bother them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin this chapter, I want to announce a few things that will happen in the near future.  
> I will be testing out a new schedule! This means, I will be writing my Original Fics on Possible Mondays and Thurdays and Fanfictions on Tuesdays and Fridays.  
> Now this plan isn't complete, but I will be testing it in the next coming weeks!
> 
> I also have some exciting news to tell you! But I'll tell you after the chapter. See ya then!

The Trio rushed out the Bodega doors to be greeted by a Boxmore Box. They readied themselves for whatever was to come.

As the box came apart, a Orange Robot and a Red Robot came out. "Afternoon, Lakewood Losers!" "It is us! Shannon and Darrell!" It wasn't long for Enid to be totally over the fight, but she stayed to help the two knuckleheads out.

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

_**BrokenQuartz2_0** Asked_

_"Hello! It's nice to talk to you K.O! Who's attacking the plaza this time?"_

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

"Its just another Shannon and Darrell. They've been coming to attack the plaza everyday for a week now!" K.O shouted, he was so done with the same boxbots everyday now. "Ya, shouldn't have Boxman sent out Raymond or something?" Rad added. "What about Fink? Isn't she with them now?" Enid cut in.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." Rad stated, pointing his fingers at the robots as beams shot from them.

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

_**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1** Asked_

_"Hey Box-bots! I'm a disembodied voice you can hear in your heads since you're robots!_

_Also, here's a song to help with the battle."_

_*The Song That Never Ends Plays on repeat w/ increasing volume*_

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

As the battle goes on, Darrell begins hearing a strange noise.

"Hey Shannon? Do you hear that?" Darrell asked before getting hit with one of K.O's power fists. "Hear what? Your annoying voice?" She said, but then she heard it too.

"W-what is that strange sound? Where is it coming from?" Shannon looked around for the source of the music. Her saw-blades became hands again as she covered her non-existent ears. "Make it stop!"

The trio was left confused, not hearing what song the bots were complaining about.

"M-Maybe its Fink messing with us again!" Darrell inferred. "Why would Fink bother us with a stupid song?!" Shannon screamed, trying to drown out the music.

Suddenly, Shannon exploded, leaving Darrell behind with the music still stuck on repeat. He soon got up and ran back to Boxmore.

As for the Bodega Trio, they were left confused with even more questions than before.

Enid finally shrugged and went back into the store. Rad followed shortly after.

K.O on the other hand took out his phone, asking the _Askers, **"What just happened?"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! YOU MADE IT!
> 
> Guess you wanna know the other news huh? Well Buckle up, Its coming up!
> 
> I will be starting actual Fanfiction Writing! OH MY COB, REALLY?!  
> Yep! And they will actually be crossposted on both WattPad and Fanfiction (Unlike this one).
> 
> One of the upcoming fics will be this AU (Black Marks AU) while the other one is a complete secret~  
> All I can tell you about the 2nd one is that it involves GLORBS.
> 
> HOPE YOU ARE AS HYPED AS ME CAUSE ITS GONNA BE GREAT!  
> I may fall asleep writing though, oh well.
> 
> SEE YA LATER!


	6. A visit with Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O gets an ask about T.K.O, resulting in him going to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that Schedule thing is obviously not gonna work because how much sh*t is going on in my life at this point in time.  
> Lets just say, Im at the point where I will accept death with open arms.  
> Its fun.
> 
> Anyways, enough bout me, lets get into this.

A week passes with no updates from K.O or anyone in fact. Maybe something happened? Is the Trio alright? What if-

**K.O Posted**

_Sorry I haven't been active and answering your asks. Mr Gar has been making us work more since Boxman started sending triple the bots. We had to fight like.. six bots at a time. I'm starting to believe that Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 was right about him planning something. Anyways, I'll start answering you guys now!_

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

_**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1** Asked_

_"_ I made Shannon and Darrell hear 'The Song That Never Ends' on repeat with the volume increasing with every play of it."

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

"Huh, so maybe that's why Shannon exploded that one time last week." K.O thought for a moment before smiling. "I don't know how you did it but thanks for helping us!"

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

**_Grande Fan_ ** _Asked_

_"So, what's up Bodega Trio?"_

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

"Rad! Enid! This one is for all of us!" K.O shouted for his two friends and co workers to come and help him answer this ask.

Enid shrugged. "Its been pretty hectic lately, with all the Boxman attacks and such." K.O nodded in agreement.

"Eh, Its not that bad Enid. Besides, you two have me to protect you!" Rad pulled them both into a hug before Rad and Enid looked at K.O for his answer.

K.O seen this and frowned. "Well, with all the attacks, and Mr Gar pushing us to work more, I've been going home really tired. I can barely get some good sleep anymore!" Enid and Rad suddenly looked concerned, K.O never told them that he was exhausted. Then again, Enid did catch him passed out in a puddle while he was mopping. Rad also seen him catching some Zzzs in the break room. K.O yawned and it only confirmed that he was in fact, completely tired.

Enid chimed in. "Maybe you should leave early, get in a nice nap or something. I mean, we can handle things here for you." K.O waved her concern away, smiling back at her. "I'm fine, Enid. Don't worry about me." The two older heroes just looked at each other with concern for the young brushhead.

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

_**Anonymous** Asked_

_"If you're so tired, maybe you should let T.K.O help you for a little. I think it'd be good to let him get some good ol' fresh air."_

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

K.O stared at his phone with horror and disbelief. "Uh, Enid? Rad? You guys remember me talking about... T.K.O on my ask page?" The two older heroes looked up, shaking their heads, then just stared as K.O's confusion only grew. "Why'd you ask, lil buddy? You thinking of asking him to join you with asks?" Rad chuckled before Enid cut him off. "K.O, is everything alright?" K.O nodded violently, before letting out a nervous laugh. "Ya, everything is great! I just.. thought that maybe I should... VISIT HIM! Ya, I should go visit T.K.O!" K.O began to make his way to the break room, leaving Enid and Rad completely confused.

K.O began setting up a spot on the couch so he'd be comfortable while going to visit his alter ego. Once he was done placing pillows down, he sat down and crossed his legs. As he closed his eyes, K.O was brought to a new place. It was kinda gray and gloomy. In the distance, was his alter ego's house. K.O went up and knocked a few times before being told that it was unlocked. He pushed the door open to see T.K.O on his beanbag. Lately, T.K.O has been putting his hair into a ponytail, mainly to get it out of his face while he is training. K.O sat down beside him in his own beanbag, staying silent as he watched T.K.O play videos games.

Several minutes pass before T.K.O finally breaks the silence. "If you need something, just say it. You just being here is making me uncomfortable." T.K.O paused his game and looked toward K.O, who looked like he was going to break down. T.K.O was startled by this, but mainly confused. K.O never came to him like this before, it actually kinda scared him. "Whoa! Hey, K.O whats wrong?" T.K.O asked, trying to sound as calm as possible, but he was in fact very stressed at the sight of K.O crying. K.O buried his face into T.K.O as he began to completely break down. All T.K.O could do was rub K.O's back and quietly hush him.

Moments pass and K.O is lying on top of T.K.O, who was still rubbing his back. It had become silent in the house, aside from the sound of T.K.O's videos game console. They stayed like that for a while, until they felt someone shaking their body. K.O had completely lost track of time. He began to stress before T.K.O suddenly disappeared, taking control of the body himself.

_**~~\-----~~ ** _

It was Enid and Rad who had shaken him to get up. K.O, or rather T.K.O looked up to see who dared to waken him. T.K.O actually put in the effort to keep K.O's appearance, the only difference being that his wristbands were purple, but unspiked. "K.O, Carol is here to pick you up. You've been out for 2 hours." He looked at the clock to confirm that he did in fact sleep for 2 hours. T.K.O got up, nodding to Enid and Rad before heading out. Rad placed a hand on his shoulder before he could leave through the Bodega's front doors. "Hey Lil Buddy. Are you sure you're alright? You seemed stressed before." Enid appeared beside him, waiting for K.O's response. All T.K.O did was give them an unsure nod before heading to Carol and then into the tank car.

Once they had got home, T.K.O went straight to bed, completely ignoring K.O's after work routine of Homework and Snack. Both K.O and T.K.O were tired, so neither of them really cared at this time.

Soon, T.K.O drifted off to sleep, entering the mindscape. He was greeted with the sight of K.O peacefully sleeping on his beanbag. He sighed as he picked K.O up and carried him to his bed. T.K.O jumped on the other side, tucking them both in before falling into a peaceful sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Anonymous did an oopsie and asked about T.K.O. even though K.O never even mentioned him before.  
> Oh well, live and learn.


	7. T.K.O stays in control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O insisted that T.K.O stay in control while he takes a break. K.O nor T.K.O realized how bad of an idea this was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES ON EVERYTHING!
> 
> Lately things have been horrible, but I wont go into detail.
> 
> I'll just say that I'm safe, may not be okay but I am safe.

T.K.O looked down at the blank screen of K.O's phone, staring back at his reflection. He had placed his hair into its usual ponytail, he would put the red headband on when he left for work. He has been filling in for K.O for the last 2 days, occasionally checking in the mindscape to make sure he was alright. He jumped when he heard the door open, revealing a worried Carol. T.K.O looked back down at the phone, this time turning it on to make it look like he was doing something.  
  
"K.O, your face!" T.K.O was confused as Carol grabbed his face, inspecting him. He finally realized that his face was covered in cracks, threatening to spread more. He tried to push her away so he could try to control this, but Carol was having none of it. She looked closer as she seen something flicker between the cracks. _T.K.O's signature purple energy._

Carol realized that this wasn't K.O in her hands, but in fact his alter ego. "Where's K.O?" The question caught him off guard as he stuttered for an answer. He went silent, knowing that he had been found out. Carol caressed his cheek as his eyes threatened to tear up. "Hey, Hey. It's alright, T.K.O." Carol spoke in a soft tone, trying to calm him. T.K.O stayed silent, but it wasn't long until he went limp in Carol's Arms, entering the gray mindscape.

~~\-----~~

K.O was curled up in his own beanbag. As T.K.O came up to him, he realized how much worse the marks were on K.O, than on himself. K.O's face was nearly completely covered in the black marks, they traveled down his neck and hands. T.K.O looked at himself, the marks came up to his elbows but only traveled further through the cracks. He plopped himself down on his beanbag, grabbing his videos game controller. As the console turned on, he realized K.O staring at him.  
  
"I don't want to go back out." K.O spoke, it was quiet but loud enough for T.K.O to hear.  
"What? K.O, I can't stay in control. I'll los-"  
K.O suddenly cut him off. "Please Teeks..."

T.K.O stared at K.O for a minute before realizing what K.O had just called him. **_Teeks_**.  
T.K.O suddenly hid his face in his hands. K.O hasn't called him Teeks in months, maybe even a year now. K.O had given him that nickname when they began to experiment with each other's feelings. This went on for months until they just suddenly stopped. T.K.O couldn't lie, he missed being called Teeks.

"Fine, I'll stay in control." T.K.O mumbled through his hands. He pulled them away from his face and looked at K.O. "I'll have you know that mom knows something is wrong, and I don't know what to tell her." K.O thought for a moment, but came up with nothing. They'll have to make up an excuse later.

~~\-----~~

When T.K.O finally came out, he was lying on the couch, his head in Carol's lap. She was completely asleep, and T.K.O knew very well that he shouldn't wake her up. He had enough of a reminder from the K.O shaped hole in her bedroom.

He slowly sat up and went for the kitchen. He wasn't exactly expecting to see Gar in the kitchen. T.K.O nearly screamed when his mind processed the fact that his boss, or K.O's boss, was in the kitchen. IN HIS HOUSE! Confusion and Anger began to boil inside him, the black marks crawling up his arms, threatening to consume him. Gar turned around, spotting T.K.O. Gar himself jumped in surprise, he didn't think T.K.O was already awake. "M-Morning K.O- I mean.. T.K.O." Gar stuttered a little, but soon calmed down. "I'm making pancakes. Do you want any?" T.K.O's anger subsided at the mention of pancakes. "Sure, but only if we have whipped cream." T.K.O claimed, Gar didn't seem fazed by his request as he grabbed the whipped cream.

Few minutes later, it was Carol's turn to wake up. She smelt the pancakes and practically flew to the kitchen. Once she seen T.K.O, she pushed the hunger away and went down to his height.  
"Are you doing any better peanut?" T.K.O cringed at the nickname, he knew that she didn't have any other name to came him, so he dismissed it. "I'm fine, Nothing to-" Carol looked at him with a calm but stern gaze. "What about K.O?" T.K.O paused, searching the area around him for an answer. "Hes fine, he just wanted me to... stay in control." T.K.O intently regretted telling her when he seen the look on her face grow to concern.

"Look Mom, neither of us want to talk about it right now. Its not that important right now anyways." T.K.O waved her off when she tried to get closer. "How about we eat? I'm quite hungry actually." Carol sighed, then nodded with a smile as she make her way to her chair. T.K.O did the same, watching Gar make the last pancake. He stared in awe as Gar topped T.K.O's pancakes with a load of whipped cream. Gar set the plates of pancakes down for the three of them, Carol eyeing the topping on T.K.O's, then glaring at Gar.

T.K.O didn't notice them, but he did notice the slight pulling from his mind. When he allowed K.O to come, his wristbands turned blue, but his hair stayed down. The two boys had managed to start synchronizing without the massive machine. They blinked and their eyes turned a bright yellow as they stared at the pancakes in front of them. Carol would never let K.O do this, but Gar would? Not a moment later, the fusion began to eat, a wide smile crossing his face.

Carol watched as her son smiled. She still had no idea about the entire P.K.O situation, so she didn't know that K.O was even there. The boys were having the time of their lives as they ate the tower of pancakes. Gar and Carol were barely even half way down with their own plates when P.K.O finished. He slumped in his chair with a smile of satisfaction. Gar and Carol allowed themselves to talk to each other, while P.K.O allowed his mind to wander.

~~\-----~~

**_Anonymous_ ** _Asked_

_"Do you really think it's a good idea to let T.K.O out, K.O?"_

_~~\-----~~ _

T.K.O looked down at the phone, reading the ask. "I forgot K.O had this stupid thing. Well Anon, I don't really have a choice right now. K.O wants to stay in the mindscape, leaving me to control the body." T.K.O looked up from the phone, nearly colliding with a wall. He entered the bodega and went straight for the broom closet. He scratched his head, he would much rather prefer a ponytail than a headband. But he had to keep the K.O act up, for as long as he can.

Enid was suspicious about K.O's behavior, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She then spotted the purple wristbands, suddenly becoming concerned. She got up from her counter, ignoring the customers that were waiting there. Before T.K.O could grab the broom, Enid grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the break room.

"What the cob, Enid!" T.K.O's voice was clearly there, but it was a little hoarse from sounding higher than normal. "Where's K.O?" T.K.O stared at her before looking down at his wrists. "Hes safe if thats what you're wonderi-" Enid cut him off completely. "I asked where K.O is! You've done something to him!" T.K.O shook at the tone of her voice, before letting out a low growl as a warning. Enid backed up, watching the cracks form on T.K.O's face.

"I told you, he is fine. He is letting me have control, and you'll have to deal with that!" T.K.O's hands sparked with energy. It wasn't long until her felt the tug in his mind. It was K.O's way of making T.K.O aware of his actions. His eyes widened as he processed, the energy being sealed back up. He looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. "He is alright, thats all you need to know, Enid." T.K.O began to make his way out of the break room, giving Enid a glare before leaving.

Enid was obviously terrified, knowing that K.O was still in the mindscape. She doesn't know what T.K.O might have done to him. She just hoped he was alright.


	8. Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K.O decides to talk about his birthmarks while K.O keeps trying to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Im kinda back.  
> Life is rough, but I won't bring it here.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter~

T.K.O sat on the counter, filling in for Enid as she did not come back from the break room. He assumed he had scared her a little too much. He took out K.O's phone as he finished with the last customer in line.

_**FriendlyPoltergeist** Asked_

_"K.O., do you have any other birthmarks? I don’t have any myself, so it’s interesting to find someone who does."_

_~~\-----~~ _

"I mean, we have this star-shaped bald spot but I doubt that counts as a birthmark." He thought for a second. "Oh! We have these black markings-" He paused, and stared at the phone for a good while, thinking to himself. _K.O is always sensitive about this topic, maybe I could shed some light on it._ T.K.O go up off the counter and went for the back of the Bodega, near the line of the forest.

He sighed before speaking to himself. "Neither of us understand what these marks are, but everyone says that its some curse or something." He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. His better side, K.O, was trying to make him shut up and end the conversation, but T.K.O urged on. "They can move up our arms if we feel scared or irritated." As he said that, the marks began to climb up his arms, passing his elbows. "We hide them with wraps so we aren't bullied at school.. or in public." He looked down at the grass, asking himself if he should be talking about this. He looked at his arms, realizing that they were completely black.

T.K.O screamed in fear, trying to figure out how far they have gotten, and to his worry the marks kept going out of his field of view. He panicked, he didn't know what to do about this kind of thing, K.O always dealt with it. His mind was clouded with fear, the only solution he could think of was to go to Carol. He knew that mom could help, she had to help him.

He ran back into the Bodega, grabbing his bag and searching for his sweatshirt. It was hot outside but if he went out like this, there would be questions. Rad walked in, surprised to see a fearful T.K.O. He nearly screamed before realizing that he wasn't going to attack. T.K.O took out the sweatshirt and slipped it on quickly, then began running out, knocking into Rad and falling down. Rad became concerned for his friend's alter ego. He never acted like this before, so it was worrying to say the least. Rad helped him up but before T.K.O could run out, he blocked his way out.

T.K.O whined, trying to get past the blue alien, but he jumped when Rad put his hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him still. His vision began to get blurry as his sight was clouded with darkness. The only thing he remembers seeing was Rad's face, turning from concern to pure horror. Rad's voice echoed in his mind.

**"T.K.O! STAY WITH ME-"**

~~\-----~~

T.K.O woke up inside the mindscape. He was lying on his bed, feeling numb and weak. K.O was above, watching over him. Through his clouded vision, he could make out K.O's blackened face, covered in dried tears.

"Teeks! I am so, so, so sorry!" K.O's voice was hoarse, he must've been crying.  
T.K.O looked around as best as he could, the house was much darker than normal, and the KO-Vision was off. Their body was completely inactive.

"What.. What happened?" T.K.O managed to squeak out, noticing how weak we was. He hated this feeling, he despised it, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
"Its all my fault! I should've helped you!" K.O began to cry again, T.K.O trying to shush him.  
K.O wiped away his tears, looking back at T.K.O.

K.O's hand caressed his cheek as T.K.O began to fall back asleep. **"Let me control for a while."**

~~\-----~~

K.O woke up to the sudden sight of Carol, Mr. Gar, Rad and Enid watching above him. He jumped away from them before realizing who they were. He sighed and sat back down on the floor. Carol ran over to him, inspecting his face and arms. He was still covered in marks, he should've guessed they wouldn't go away by switching control. Carol suddenly pulled K.O into a hug, whispering soft, comforting words into his ear.

These words were soothing, calming enough to reduce the amount of black on his face. He began to go limp in her arms as the marks began to subside, draining him physically, and mentally. K.O had soon fallen asleep as Carol began to hum a soft lullaby to him.

But now, **His friends had now known.**


	9. The boys are tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO and TKO struggle to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Im so sorry about my inactivity.  
> With the world's current situation and my mental illnesses, Its been heccin hard to be stable enough to do anything.  
> Hope you all are staying safe indoors, washing your hands, and practicing social distancing.

KO stared at the phone, the screen black with nothing on it. When he snapped back to reality, he turned his phone on to see the ask he had seen.

_**Izuku Midoriya** Asked_

_"Hey KO, who is your Id, Ego, and Super-Ego?"_

_~~\-----~~ _

"Oh, well uhh.." KO was actually sitting on this question for the past 15 minutes, while also not passing out.

"I guess TKO is my Id, PKO is the Ego, and I'm Super-Ego?" KO shrugged and turned his phone off when he seen no other asks. He lied on the couch, listening to the television that was left on when Carol had left to shop. Recently, KO had taken back control from TKO but he couldn't stay awake long enough to do much of anything. Thank Cob that it was spring break, he didn't need to go to school.

KO closed his eyes and entered the mindscape, seeing TKO snoring on his beanbag. KO yawned, debating if he should wake him up or not. He decided not to, but surprisingly he went and cuddled up to TKO, summoning a blanket on top of them before nodding off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, I didn't know what to do so Its really damn short
> 
> I need more Asks to actually get the plot going ;w;


	10. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K.O gets bored during class and decides to update the blog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horribly sorry that I've been so inactive. I honestly cant explain why I've been absent.  
> Please tell me what story you want me to update!

It was 23 minutes until lunch, allowing the classroom to become increasingly more dull than normal. K.O often fidgets with the wrappings on his arms when it gets boring like this. He had already completed his work with the help of Dendy, the kappa girl that sits behind him. Having Dendy as his friend was comforting as he didnt have any other friends in the school building, only Enid and Rad who worked at the Bodega. Somehow, today was different. It was silent in the classroom, save the occasional groans of boredom from his classmates. K.O slips out his phone, muting it just in case. He slowly begins scrolling through the device, liking a few posts here and there. He stopped when he had come across an ask to him.

**~~\-----~~ **

**_Anonymous_ ** _Asked_

_"Its been quite awhile since we've heard from you and your alter. Hope you two didnt get into any **trouble** ~"_

\-------

K.O stared at his phone, Anon has been being increasingly unusual and strange lately, it was beginning to concern both of the K.O parties.

K.O sets the phone on his desk, sighing as he left the ask unanswered. Both him and T.K.O had a strange, looming feeling coming from ask of Anon's asks. The thing is, they never know if it's the same person or a different person each time, just trying to mess with them.

But if that was the case, then who was the Anon that knew about T.K.O before K.O even spoke about him? Both parties have asked that question many times before but have never gotten close to an answer that made sense.

Finally, the lunch bell rings, making K.O jump and snap back to reality. Dendy waited for him to get ahold of reality again before they both headed off to the cafeteria.

K.O gets his lunch and begins taking his wrappings off. He often did this to make sure he doesnt get them dirty or spread something onto his meal that he didnt need. Though this did spark some unwanted attention at times, crowds surrounding him, poking and teasing him about the marks, calling him names and other awful things. The teachers didnt seem to care, so K.O had to fend for himself.

Even since T.K.O came into the picture, the amount of harassment was lowered greatly. His classmates were scared of T.K.O, knowing the story of him destroying the plaza and boxmore. Though sometimes, people take advantage of the fact that people hate T.K.O, prodding even more at K.O.

Once he finished lunch, he wrapped his arms up once again and began to head outside with Dendy for recess, but they often sit again the wall if the building, talking to each other about random things.

The rest of the day was just as **dull**.


End file.
